


When I'm 64

by katy15307



Series: Born on a Different Cloud [3]
Category: Oasis (Band), The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes Liam on a date in Liverpool with big plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm 64

It was a very sunny afternoon. Not hot, just sunny bright blue skies.

John and Liam were walking along the Albert Dock, hand in hand. The view of the sparkling blue Mersey sea was almost a sight of mundanity to John, being a local but it always impressed Liam.

Hence why he almost always brought his date here.

"Y'know when we grow old, many years from now?"

"Yeah?" Liam looked up at John's eyes wondering what he was trying to say.

"Will we still be together?"

John wasn't worried for their relationship. They were solid. Things were perfect for them. He was attempting to lead to something.

"Yeah."

"Will you still be sending me Valentines'?"

"Always, card, chocolate, the lot." Liam smirked, remembering how despite all the adverts, he forgot last time.

"Birthday greetings?"

Liam started to think he'd missed something, John's birthday definitely hadn't been yet not without his first. "And a bottle of booze."

"I want us to cottage in the Isle of Wight, every summer."

"Sounds nice."

"It will be, me and you would make any holiday perfect as long as we were together."

"Yeah, but where would we get the cash?"

"We'll find a way. I want us to spend our lives together, going for going for Sunday morning rides, doing the garden, relaxing by the fireside..."

"Yeah, if we're thinking romantic gestures, we should get a lock and add it on here."

They'd noticed love locks attached to all of the chain railings, right down the dock. All different sizes and shapes, all expressing love's young dream. Neither had acknowledged them on this occasion until now.

John slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a padlock he'd bought in preparation for Liam's visit. He'd wrote "John + Liam" on it already.

"We're actually doing this? Us two, a love lock couple?" Liam asked skeptically.

He was the one who suggested it but he wasn't serious about it. He didn't exactly see the point of attaching a lock to a chain like that. He didn't exactly want to shout about their relationship from the rooftops, he liked to keep John all to himself.

"Yeah, if you want." He took a deep breath.

He was about to do something bold, that would cement their relationship, for all time.

John got down on one knee.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Liam frowned.

John took another deep breath and exhaled. "Will you marry me?"

He said it so fast and in such thick Scouse that Liam just furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding. "Say again."

"Liam Gallagher. Will you please marry me?" John said calmer and clearer.

Liam blinked and stared at his partner some more. John was a joker, he liked to play the fool, he liked to catch people out so he couldn't tell if he was genuinely asking or not.

"Answer me, please." John demanded, feeling vulnerable, almost embarrassed. "I must look like a right fucking idiot like this."

In that moment he thought of a million reasons that would make Liam say no, the wait to hear Liam's Manc muttering felt a lifetime.

"Sorry..."

John's heart sank and crashed to the floor before Liam had chance to finish his sentence.

"Yes, fucking yes! I'll marry you." He suddenly crouched to John's level, with a collision of their kiss.

"You dick." John pushed him away playfully.

"You bellend." Liam snatched the lock from John's hand and clicked it in place on the chain before playing cute. "Love you."

As they got to their feet the crowd of well wishers they'd attracted clapped and cheered and wished them a happy marriage.

The newly engaged couple continued their walk along the dock. They bought fish and chips, eating them, looking out into the sea, watching the boats go by.

"So am I going to be Liam Lennon or are you going to be John Gallagher?" Liam asked before shoving a chip in his mouth.

"Hmm. We'll go for double barrel. Lennon-Gallagher." He too stuffed his face as soon as he'd spoken.

"That'll be fucking long for me to sign." Liam pointed out.

He wasn't complaining, it was just a fact that William John Paul Lennon-Gallagher would make for a long name.

"It'll be worth it to know I'm yours and you're mine." John shrugged.

He wasn't insistent on the double barrel name. It was just a suggestion, a thought he'd had. They had ages to decide details like that.

"Neither of us would have to loose our last name that way." Liam swallowed a chip down so he could talk. "Can't believe you did that though!"

John shrugged as though he was care free, he was now Liam had said yes. "I can't either."

"Did you plan it?"

He nodded. "I swear my heart was fucking racing, seeing all the locks, knowing I had ours and I had to do it."

"I love you so much I'd have done it next time I took you to the Northern Quarter or somewhere round my way." That was a bit of a lie.

He was younger than John, less experienced, more care free, he hadn't given much thought to tying their relationship down like that. He was overjoyed to be engaged but he wouldntve proposed himself.

Once they'd done eating they continued to walk along the long Liverpudlian dock, past all the magnificent, historic buildings.

They enjoyed the thrill of being a newly engaged couple. They'd glimpse at each other and smirk every so often, showing it was real, they'd really gotten engaged, they were really going to get married and spend the rest of their lives together.

John couldn't wait to tell his Aunt while Liam couldn't wait to tell his Mam and his two brothers.

They both imagined exactly how telling each person would play out, wondering who'd be most surprised, who saw it coming.

"The sky's turning black." Liam commented.

He was right. Grey clouds that were getting darker and darker had just blown in from over that sea that had given them stunning sights moments ago.

"To the Phil'?" John suggested.

"Yeah." Liam agreed.

They walked briskly towards the Philharmonic. As they got close the heavens opened, pouring down torrential rain so John gripped Liam's hand tight and they ran until they found shelter in John's favourite pub.

"I couldn't imagine not being able to have a pint in here." He commented as he waited to be served.

They found a table and drank their favourite drinks.


End file.
